Because Our Pinkies are tied by Red String of Fate
by YvineparG
Summary: CHAPTER TIGA BAKAL DI HAPUS. KETERANGAN LEBIH LANJUT SILAKAN BACA DI 'chapter 4'
1. And My World Surely Turns Upside Down

**Title:** Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara

**Author:** KOkuryoUma Oni

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** **DuRaRaRa!** milik Narita Ryohgo

**Warnings:** AU, ejaan & bahasa tidak baku, OOC, beberapa Alternate Age (Teenager!Shizuo, Adult!Mikado dll.), beberapa Character Song (Psychedelic!Izaya, Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu Geshiki!Shizuo, dll.), mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi.

**Pair:** Shizaya…or Izuo?

**Summary:** "Soalnya kalian dijodohkan satu sama lain." Hah? Dijodohkan satu sama lain… itu artinya…. "Maksud Kaa-san, aku dijodohkan dengan… Izaya?" "Dan aku.. dijodohkan dengan Shizu-chan?"

**A/N:** Apabila ada yang keberatan dengan apa yang tercantum di warnings ini, tidak perlu repot-repot membaca fic ini dan dipersilakan untuk menekan icon back. Don't like, don't read, jangan mem-flame saya karena saya sudah memperingatkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara<strong>

**~Because Our Pinkies are tied by Red String of Fate~**

**DRRR! © Narita Ryohgo**

* * *

><p><em>I always only looking for my own path<em>

_That's why I never realize there's somebody else_

_Until that person step on my path_

_And I never realize that Fate and Destiny have written a story for me_

_Until I the second they decide to play the story_

_And the moment I realize if they're messing with me_

_Is the time when my world suddenly turns upside down_

* * *

><p>Siapa saja pasti sudah pernah mendengar frase <em>'<em>_nasib__ itu__ memang__ kejam__'_. Yah, frase itu memang benar-benar terkenal, terutama untuk diucapkan bagi siapa pun yang kena sial. Tapi bagi kedua mahluk hidup bernama latin _Homo__ sapiens_, yang kebetulannya sedang berada di daerah bernama Ikebukuro (A/N: author yakin kalian pasti tahu siapa), kalimat pendek itu terasa begitu menusuk hati. Bikin ngenes, kalau mau jujur. Shinra dan Kadota saja sampai kasihan melihat kedua anak keluarga Heiwajima dan Orihara yang saat ini membatu di tempat duduk mereka. Biar pun ekspresi wajah mereka—sumpah—bikin orang lain ingin ketawa, rasanya miris benar melihat kedua orang itu seperti ini.

"K-kalian bercanda'kan?"

Orihara Izaya, 17 tahun, berusaha meyakinkan jika apa yang dia dengar sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Seringai khasnya masih terpasang di bibirnya walau ada kesan kaku dalam seringai itu. Matanya juga menunjukkan kalau dia kaget dan tak percaya, sama seperti ekspresi wajah Heiwajima Shizuo. Lelaki yang lebih tua setahun dari Izaya itu terang-terangan melongo dengan ekspresi _'serius-nih?'_ terpatri di wajah. Sama speechlessnya dengan Izaya.

Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dengan paras sama seperti Izaya yang duduk di hadapan kedua siswa Raira itu memasang senyum yang sebelas-duabelas dengan seringai Izaya. Kilau jahil tampak di mata crimsonnya ketika melihat ketidakpercayaan kedua remaja itu. Ya ampun, bisa melihat wajah Izaya seperti ini adalah impian Orihara Kanra sejak dulu!

"_Mou_, Iza-nyan, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu?" ujar Kanra sambil cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, seringai mengejek lagi-lagi muncul di wajah wanita itu. "Lagipula mana ada _ibu_ yang membohongi anaknya sendiri?"

Alis Izaya berkedut. "Justru karena ini _Kaa-san_, aku bertanya begitu."

"Nee~ Shizuka-chan, Iza-nyan jahat~!"  
>Wanita berambut pirang bernama Heiwajima Shizuka di sebelah Kanra itu menghela nafas. Shinra sendiri cuma ketawa hambar sementara Kadota facepalm.<p>

"Salahmu sendiri, Kanra."

"Shizuka-chan dan Iza-nyan jahat~!"

Setelah lama diam bak orang idiot ***Author****mati****dihajar****Shizuo***, akhirnya Shizuo bicara.

"Pasti ada kesalahan disini."

Shizuka ganti menatap Shizuo. "Sayangnya tidak ada kesalahan disini, Shizu-kun. Kami berdua saja kaget mendengar hal ini," ucapnya sambil memberi isyarat pada Kanra ketika mengatakan kata 'kami'.

"Aku dan Shizuka-chan juga sudah konfirmasi ke ayah kalian, dan… memang tidak ada kesalahan. Ayah kalian yang ternyata sudah merencanakan hal ini."

"Be-berarti, hal yang tadi itu memang benar?" tanya Shinra meyakinkan.

Kanra dan Shizuka mengangguk mantap. Sebenarnya Shizuka setengah berpikir kalau suami mereka sedikit gila, tapi Kanra entah bagaimana berhasil membuatnya berpikir kalau hal ini bakal jadi menarik. Hanya saja melihat reaksi Shizuo yang teramat tenang tadi, sepertinya anaknya punya pendapat lain. Shizuka secara pribadi merasa reaksi Shizuo terlalu tenang. Saking tenangnya dia sampai curiga kalau Shizuo kesambet setan.

Detik berikutnya, firasat Shizuka terbukti.

Bukan. Bukan yang tentang Shizuo kesambet setan. Tentang Shizuo yang punya pendapat lain itu lho!

**BRAK**

"PASTI ADA KESALAHAN DISINI!"

"Shizuo, tenang! Kita masih disekolah!" Shinra dan Kadota terpaksa menahan Shizuo, berusaha mencegah laki-laki blond itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan ruangan yang mereka pakai itu.

"Benar, Shi-kun. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah, kok."

"Nggak! Pasti ada yang salah! Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba dibilang begitu dengan si kutu itu!" dipanggil kutu, Izaya akhirnya sadar dari cengonya.

"Hei, aku juga kaget, otak protozoan! Mana mau aku disuruh seperti itu denganmu!"

"Aah, aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Sebentar, sebenarnya ada apa, sih, ini? Kenapa empat sekawan itu bisa bersama ibunya Izaya dan Shizuo? Belum lagi apa maksudnya dengan _'__dibilang__ begitu__' _dan_ '__disuruh __begitu__'_ dan apa hubungannya dengan Izaya dan Shizuo yang kena serangan speechless akut seperti tadi?

Mari kita pause sebentar dan kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

><p>Hari itu sebenarnya sama saja dengan hari lain. Kegiatan belajar mengajar yang damai—kecuali di kelas yang tidak ada guru, jam istirahat yang rusuh, diselingi acara kucing-kucingan Shizuo dan Izaya yang berakhir dengan rusaknya beberapa properti sekolah, pokoknya pagi itu sama dengan pagi lainnya. Hanya saja, hal itu hanya berlaku sampai bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Shizuo, Kadota, Shinra, Izaya baru saja di bangku mereka masing-masing ketika sebuah pengumuman terdengar di setiap kelas.<p>

"Kepada Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra, dan Kadota Kyohei harap ke ruang piket sekarang, sekali lagi…"

Barangkali satu sekolah melongo mendengar pengumuman itu. Shizuo dan Izaya sendiri, walaupun mengernyit heran, bangkit dari bangkunya lalu pergi. Sang guru hanya bisa bengong di depan kelas dengan mulut menganga. Shinra dan Kadota sampai sweatdrop melihatnya. Kasihan bener guru yang satu ini. Sudah muridnya begitu, dianggap ada saja tidak.

"Maaf, sensei, kami pergi dulu," ucap Shinra dan Kadota sambil menyusul kedua teman mereka.

"O-oh, iya, silakan…"

Kedua orang itu menyusul kedua teman mereka yang sudah mulai adu mulut sambil berjalan. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar percakapan—perdebatan—mereka.

"…lebih besar darimu."

"Berisik! Jelas-jelas lebih kecil dariku!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan, buktinya sudah jelas begitu, kok. Punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu."

"Apa maksudmu, kutu? Jelas-jelas milikku lebih besar dari milikmu!"

"Shizu-chan! Punyaku lebih besar!"

"Punyaku!"

Entah apa yang diributkan keduanya, yang jelas Shinra dan Kadota tidak mau tahu.

Padahal kalau saja mereka mendengarkan dari awal, Izaya dan Shizuo sedang meributkan _**UKURAN**__** KAKI**_ mereka…..

Keempatnya sampai di depan ruang piket dengan—untungnya—selamat. Entah bagaimana, sejak tadi Shizuo dan Izaya hanya berdebat. Barangkali keduanya kerasukan, tapi apapun yang merasuki keduanya, Shinra dan Kadota (juga satu sekolah) merasa amat bersyukur karena tidak perlu repot-repot melerai mereka. Shinra, mewakili mereka, membuka pintu ruang piket tapi dia medadak berhenti. Membuat ketiga temannya nyaris menabrak Shinra yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Oi, Shinra kenapa kamu di…..am?" kalimat Kadota terpotong ketika melihat apa yang dilihat Shinra dan dia pun ikut melongo.

Di ruang piket ada dua wanita. Satu wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dan bermata sewarna mawar sementara yang satu berambut pirang sepinggang dengan mata berwarna madu keemasan. Si wanita berambut hitam mengenakan terusan merah dipadu legging, flat shoes, jaket hitam sementara wanita satunya memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih, vest dan celana panjang hitam dengan alas kaki high heel senada. Sebenarnya keduanya cukup cantik, tapi **KENAPA**** KEDUANYA ****MIRIP**** IZAYA**** DAN**** SHIZUO?**

'_Ternyata__ begini__ jadinya__ Izaya__ dan__ Shizuo __versi__ perempuan__…__,__'_ pikir Shinra

'…_.aku __tidak __lihat__ apa-apa.__ Aku__ tidak__ lihat__ apa-apa.__ Aku__ tidak __lihat __apa-apa. __Aku __tidak __lihat __apa-apa,__'_ kalau yang ini Kadota.

Tapi reaksi dua orang lainnya amat tidak disangka.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" seru Izaya sambil menunjuk wania yang seperti versi gender bendernya itu. Tapi sang wanita malah tersenyum—menyerempet menyeringai—pada Izaya lalu mendekatinya.

"Iza-nyan~! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu!" dan wanita itu memeluk Izaya erat-erat.

"Aah! _Hanase!_"

Berhasil lepas dari pelukannya, Izaya menunjuk wanita itu lagi. "Kenapa kau disini? Aku yakin kau seharusnya masih di Rusia!"

"Baru pulang kemarin Iza-nyan. Aku kemari untuk menemuimu!"

"Tidak mungkin kau kesini hanya untuk itu."

Shinra, Kadota, Shizuo kompak berbingung ria. Dari cara bicaranya, kelihatannya Izaya cukup kenal dengan wanita itu.

"Izaya, apa dia pacarmu?"

Izaya langsung memasang wajah horror sementara wanita itu tertawa geli.

"Mana mungkin, Shinra.."

"Ya ampun! Aku dikira pacar Iza-nyan! Kau dengar itu?" wanita yang Shinra asumsikan sebagai pacar Izaya itu berkata pada wanita lainnya yang berfacepalm.

"Jelas sekali…" ujarnya.

"Ah, bicara begitu, kenapa kau juga disini? Bukannya minggu lalu kau bilang masih sibuk di Hokkaido?" kali ini Shizuo yang bicara pada wanita itu.

"…untuk beberapa urusan. Bagaimana kabarmu, Shizu-kun?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Ahem!" Keempat orang itu menoleh pada Shinra dan Kadota yang kelihatannya masih kebingungan, tapi Shinra memasang senyum.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, baru bicara."

Setlah semua duduk dengan nyaman (walaupun Izaya dan Shizuo terpaksa duduk satu sofa), akhirnya Shinra bicara lagi. "Izaya, Shizuo, karena kalian sepertinya kenal dengan mereka, bisa tolong perkenalkan mereka pada kami?"

Izaya menghela nafas, tapi baru saja dia mau melakukan hal yang diminta Shinra, wanita itu sudah mendahului bicara.

"Tidak perlu. Biar kami saja yang memperkenalkan diri, ne, Shizuka-chan?" katanya sambil tersenyum pada wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Orihara Kanra, aku ibunya Iza-nyan."

"Heiwajima Shizuka, ibunya Shizu-kun,"

Untuk beberapa saat, Shinra dan Kadota melongo lagi. Mereka baru saja berpikir kalau kedua wanita itu kakak atau pacar Izaya dan Shizuo, tapi **IBU**?

"Maaf, aku mau minta aspirin dulu…"

"Er… kalau boleh, saya juga permisi sebentar,"

Bertemu Izaya dan Shizuo saja sudah kebat-kebit, bagaiman kalau bertemu keluarganya? Bisa-bisa mereka jantungan.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan jiwa dan raga, akhirnya Shinra dan Kadota kembali. Kanra dan Shizuka tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat kedua murid itu. Heh, memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget ketika tahu Kanra dan Shizuka yang masih terlihat berumur pertengahan 20-an ternyata punya anak berusia 17 tahunan? Shizuo dan Izaya kelihatannya menyadari hal ini karena kedua orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat reaksi teman mereka.<p>

"Jadi.. sampai dimana tadi, Kanra-san, Shizuka-san?" ujar Kadota.

"Kami baru saja mau mengatakan kenapa kami kemari. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku menerima telepon dari suamiku. Dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan pada Iza-nyan, jadi aku segera kemari. Kebetulan aku bertemu Shizuka-chan di Narita, jadi kami perrgi saja sama-sama, ne, Shizuka-chan?"

"Hn," Shizuka merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Wanita itu menyalakan sebatang, lalu mengisapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya. "Sebenarnya aku kemari dengan alasan yang hampir sama. Selanjutnya seperti yang diceritakan Kanra."

Keempat murid itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang mau disampaikan Tou-san?" tanya Shizuo.

Kali ini Shizuka dan Kanra bertatapan. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum Kanra bicara. "Tadi aku dan Shizuka sudah membicarakan hal ini dan ternyata pesan ayah kalian sama."

"Ayahmu memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu. Sama dengan Izaya-kun."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Maaf, aku tidak mau."

Keduanya secara spontan langsung menolak detik itu juga. Tentunya dengan alasan yang benar-benar lain.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" lha, malah Shinra yang protes.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

"..Kaa-san tahu sendiri apa alasanku."

Jujur, Izaya dan Shizuo punya firasat jelek ketika melihat seringai licik di wajah Kanra dan senyum bersalah Shizuka.

"Orang yang dijodohkan denganmu tidak akan terluka karenamu dan tidak takut padamu, Shizu-kun."

Oke, mendengar hal ini membuat Shizuo sedikit lega, tapi siapa orang itu? Soalnya sedikit sekali orang yang tidak takut pada Shizuo.

"Dan kamu sebenarnya sangat mengenal orang itu, Iza-nyan."

_'Sangat mengenal'_? Dalam taraf apa dulu?

"Soalnya kalian dijodohkan satu sama lain."

Hah?

Dijodohkan satu sama lain… itu artinya….

"Maksud Kaa-san, aku dijodohkan dengan… Izaya?"

"Dan aku.. dijodohkan dengan Shizu-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"_**Hah?"**_

Stop dan kita lembali lagi ke saat dimana Shizuo dan Izaya melongo tadi.

To Be Continued

.

**A/N:** halo, Oni disini. Fanfic Durarara ini adalah fic pertama di fandom ini dan kebetulannya adalah fic pertama saya *keringat dingin*. Jujur, rasanya gugup banget waktu mau mempublish cerita ini, apalagi dengan adanya author-author senior yang fanficnya jelas lebih bagus dari fic ini. Tapi saya berharap diantara readers ada yang bisa menikmati cerita ini. *amin* ^^

Saya mengerti kalau ada yang berpikir fic ini ceritanya aneh, banyak typo bertebaran dan sebagainya, tapi saya sudah berusaha membuat fic ini agar bisa dinikmati reader sekalian. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha untuk menghialngkan typo-typo yang mengganggu dan meningkatkan kualitas ketikan saya. Saya menerima kritik dan masukan dari kalian, asalkan bersifat membangun.

Tolong maafkan saya atas kesalahan-kesalahan pengetikan di fic ini dan saya mohon reviewnya agar saya bisa mengerti cerita seperti apa yang readers mau.

Jangan lupa review ~


	2. Chatting, Chatting, Chatting

**Title:**Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara

**Author:**KOkuryoUma Oni

**Rated:**T

**Warnings:** AU, ejaan & bahasa tidak baku, OOC, beberapa Alternate Age (Teenager!Shizuo, Adult!Mikado dll.), beberapa Character Song (Psychedelic!Izaya, Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu Geshiki!Shizuo, dll.), mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi.

**Pair:** ShIzaya…or Izuo?

**A/N:** Apabila ada yang keberatan dengan apa yang tercantum di warnings ini, tidak perlu repot-repot membaca fic ini dan dipersilakan untuk menekan icon back. Don't like, don't read, jangan mem-flame saya karena saya sudah memperingatkannya.

Halo~ kita bertemu lagi!

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** pada semua yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Saat saya mengepost cerita ini, secara pribadi saya tidak menyangka kalau akan ada yang mereview, apalagi mengingat fandom 'DRRR!' agak tertutup fandom lain yang lebih berkembang. Karena itu, sekali lagi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian, readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini.

Semoga chapter dua ini bisa menghibur kalian dan kalian juga bisa menikmatinya. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca, _enjoy reading, minna!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara<strong>

**~Because Our Pinkies are tied by Red String of Fate~**

**DRRR! © Narita Ryohgo**

* * *

><p><em>I can't bear seeing my path<em>

_That's why I always walk aimlessly until I step on somebody's path_

_And I always realize that Destiny controls everything_

_Because I never believe in coincidence_

_And because everything is already destined_

_But to be tied in this deal with my archenemy_

_Isn't this too ironic even for Destiny's taste?_

* * *

><p>Untungnya Shinra dan Kadota berhasil menenangkan Shizuo dan Izaya.<p>

"Jelaskan. **Semuanya.** _**Sekarang.**_"

"Yah untuk memulai, kalian harus sadar dulu kalau ayah kalian itu sebenarnya berteman akrab. Kami berdua juga kurang mengerti, tapi sepertinya ayah kalian pernah membuat perjanjian kalau mereka akan menjodohkan salah satu anak mereka, tidak peduli apa gendernya, untuk mendekatkan hubungan keluarga kita," jelas Shizuka.

"Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya."

Keduanya syok. Jadi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu mereka dijodohkan?

"Lalu ayah kalian sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian yang seperti anjing-kucing itu. Harus kukatakan, mereka tidak senang."

"Jadi mereka memutuskan kalau kalian akan tinggal bersama di apartemen yang sudah mereka beli di Shinjuku bersama sepupu kalian."

Otak Shizuo terasa seperti overload dengan semua informasi yang dia terima. Gabungkan dengan rasa kaget, bingung, kesal, marah, dan perasaan lainnya setelah dia tahu kalau dirinya dijodohkan dengan Izaya.

**BRUK**

Dia pingsan.

"Heh?"

"Shizuo?"

"Shizu-chan?"

"Shi-kun?"

Shizuka mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Lagi-lagi…."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'lagi-lagi'_, Shizuka-chan? Anakmu pingsan begitu masa' kamu biarkan?"

"Paling lima menit lagi juga bangun."

"**HAH?"**

_Lima menit kemudian….._

"Uuh…"

Shizuka mengedikkan bahunya. "Tuh'kan?"

"…."

Krik. Krik. Jangkrik ngerik lewat.

"H-hah? Kenapa?"

Shizuka hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Shizuo yang memasang wajah heran. Dia menepuk pundak anaknya itu. "Berhubung pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, kenapa kalian tidak langsung pulang?"

"Eh? Tapi sekarang masih ada pelajaran," ujar Shinra heran.

"Belnya sudah berbunyi waktu kalian menahan Shizu-kun tadi."

Shinra dan Kadota buru-buru mengecek jam tangan dan ponsel mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan Shizuka, sekarang sudah lewat 5 menit dari jam pulang mereka. _'Pantas saja suasana sekolah jadi tidak terlalu ramai,'_ pikir lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja. _Isshou ni kaerimashou, ne?_ (ayo kita pulang)"

"Hn."

"Ok."

Izaya dan Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab setelah hal yang terjadi tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Apartemen Izaya, malamnya...<em>

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian benar-benar tega melakukan ini padaku…"

Pemuda bermata merah itu tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memijit keningnya yang terasa pening ketika Kanra mengelilingi apartemennya. Izaya benar-benar tidak percaya hidupnya berubah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Sungguh, perubahan ini terasa seperti jungkir balik. Sesaat, semuanya terasa normal. Tapi detik berikutnya, semua langsung berubah total. Izaya sudah cukup dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kaa-san tercintanya ke sini, lalu dia tiba-tiba diberi tahu jika dirinya sudah dijodohkan. Parahnya, orang yang dijodohkan dengannya ternyata orang yang amat dia kenal dan rival abadinya.

Tragis bener.

Izaya sampai maklum kalau Shizuo pingsan. Dia saja kaget karena dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang sama, kok.

"Iza-nyan, kalau kamu begitu terus bisa cepat keriput lho."

Izaya menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan datar.

"Terserah Kaa-san. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Mairu dan Kururi?"

"Oh, mereka bersama ayahmu di Okinawa."

"Terus pekerjaanmu di Rusia?"

"Untungnya sudah selesai sebelum aku ke sini."

Diam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"…."

"Jangan katakan kamu terlibat jauh dengan yakuza lagi."

Absennya jawaban dari Izaya membuat Kanra menghela nafas kesal. Wanita itu paham benar sikap Izaya sekali pun Kanra jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kalau Izaya tidak mau menatap mata orang yang mengajaknya bicara atau tidak menjawab, itu artinya yang dikatakan Kanra tadi benar. Benar-benar, deh, kenapa juga Izaya malah berminat menjadi informan? Rencana yang disusun Kanra nyaris rusak karenanya! Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. Kelihatan sekali jika dia lelah dengan sepak terjang Izaya sebagai informan.

"Dasar kalian ini… tidak anak, tidak ayah sama saja. Sekali-kali pikirkan juga aku yang harus mengurus sisanya!"

"Sisa?"

Tatapan datar. "Kau pikir karena apa tindakanmu tak pernah terendus polisi brengsek itu?"

"Oh." Cukup sampai disitu. Izaya tahu persis jika sang Ibu amat-sangat benci pada yang namanya polisi. Entah karena apa, yang jelas Izaya tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

Ya, Izaya tahu kalau seorang informan tidak boleh tidak penasaran pada hal apapun. Tapi maaf saja, Izaya mana mungkin mengorek informasi dari ibunya yang mantan informan? Biarpun Izaya bangga dan yakin pada kemampuannya sebagai informan, dia bisa dibilang amatir kalau dibandingkan dengan sang ibu! Apalagi bakatnya dalam memakai flick blade dan parkour datang dari Kanra. Mau apa, coba? Mati konyol dia kalau mau mencari informasi lewat ibunya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja pembicaraan kita tentang hal ini, Iza-nyan," ujar Kanra. "Yang jelas kamu harus pindah ke apartemen barumu secepat mungkin. Ayahmu ingin kau dan Shi-kun bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian itu."

Mood Izaya yang sudah jelek seketika bertambah jelek mendengar itu. "Kaa-san, kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku kalau aku dijodohkan dengan si otak protozoan itu?"

"Mou, Iza-nyan! Shi-kun itu tidak bodoh, pola pikirnya saja yang…amat sederhana," ucap Kanra setelah terdiam sejenak. Jujur, Kanra sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggambarkan pola pikir Shizuo. Lain dengan Shizuka yang sebenarnya rasional tapi selalu berpikiran simple, Shizuo itu… entah polos, memang lemot, atau terlalu simple-minded. Atau bisa jadi dia setipe dengan Kishitani Shinra, terlihat tidak pedulian dan bergerak dengan tempo sendiri tapi ternyata selalu mengamati keadaan disekitaranya. Aah, ada banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bisa Kanra pikirkan!

"Mau dia otak protozoan atau tidak, aku tetap benci Shizu-chan," Izaya beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan tidur disini?"

"Yep."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan."

"_Oyasumi_ Iza-nyan~"

_"Oyasumi."_

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Izaya langsung memasuki kamarnya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja sebelum menyalakan komputernya. Dia menunggu beberapa menit sampai proses booting selesai lalu membuka suatu situs. Sambil menunggu loading selesai, Izaya kembali memikirkan kata-kata Kanra tentang perjodohannya dengan Shizuo. Izaya secara pribadi sebenarnya tidak punya masalah dengan dirinya yang dijodohkan dengan laki-laki, masalahnya adalah dengan siapa dia dijodohkan.

Begitu loading komputernya selsai, Izaya langsung mengetikkan password situs itu dan log-in. Dia membaca sekilas buletin dan beberapa info baru, mencamkan baik-baik tiap info yang dia rasa penting dalam otaknya. Selesai membaca, Izaya melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal dan langsung bergabung dalam ruang chat.

* * *

><p>-Nakura bergabung dalam forum-<p>

**Nakura:** _konbanwa minna~_

**Setton:** konbanwa.

**Tanaka****Tarou:** konbanwa.

**Bakyura:** hn.

**Reiji-Yume:** konbanwa~! XD

**Toukeshiki:** konbanwa Nakura-san.

**Nakura:** nee, minna, aku punya kabar buruk…

**Nakura:** AKU DIJODOHKAN! (≥⌂≤)

**Tanaka****Tarou**: ..Hah?

**Setton:** e-eh?

**Bakyura:** serius? (· Д ·)

**Nakura:** serius!

**Reiji-Yume:** aah, aku jadi kasihan padamu…

**Reiji-Yume:** TAPI AKU JUGA MENGALAMI HAL YANG SAMA! (＞Д＜)

**Setton:** eh?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** hah?

**Bakyura:** apa?

**Bakyura:** kalian yakin kalian tidak bercanda? (=,=)a

**Reiji-Yume:** percaya atau tidak, ini kenyataan.

**Reiji-Yume:** dan orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu….

**Reiji-Yume:** …entahlah, sulit menggambarkannya.

**Reiji-Yume:** yang jelas dia selalu bertingkah seperti pangeran! The heck?

**Toukeshiki:** Reiji-Yume-san, bahasamu….

**Reiji-Yume:** oh, maaf…

**Reiji-Yume:** TAPI AKU TIDAK SUKA PADANYA!

**Reiji-Yume:** MASA' AKU DIPANGGIL RAKYAT JELATA TERUS? \(OAO)/

* * *

><p>Izaya sweat drop. Dia langsung teringat sepupunya yang entah kenapa amat mirip dengan orang yang dideskripsikan si Reiji-Yume itu.<p>

_'Ah, paling hanya kebetulan…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nakura:<strong> aku turut bersimpati padamu…

**Toukeshiki:** setidaknya orang yang dijodohkan denganmu itu tidak seperti yang dijodohkan denganku….

**Tanaka****Tarou:** heh? Jadi Toukeshiki-san juga dijodohkan?

**Toukeshiki:** ya.

**Toukeshiki:** aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa dijodohkan dengannya.

**Setton:** oh.. Aku jadi ikut bersimpati pada kalian bertiga.

**Nakura:** terima kasih, Setton-san.

**Toukeshiki:** terima kasih.

**Reiji-Yume:** kau tidak tahu seberapa besar artinya itu untukku….

**Bakyura**: aha… ya ampun, aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi.

**Bakyura:** rasanya benar-benar seperti cerita dalam komik.

**Toukeshiki:** hanya saja ini benar-benar terjadi….

**Tanaka****Tarou:** terus bagaimana orang yang dijodohkan dengan kalian?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** maksudku seperti apa?

**Reiji-Yume:** menyebalkan, arogan, brengsek, anak manja, superiority complex, egois….

**Reiji-Yume:** gah, memikirkannya saja membuatku kesal.

**Toukeshiki:** ..em, hiperaktif?

**Toukeshiki:** selain itu dia agak yandere.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Izaya jadi curiga. Deskripsi yang diberikan Toukeshiki dan Reiji-Yume tentang orang yang dijodohkan dengan mereka itu…. sangat mirip dengan sepupunya kalau Izaya mau jujur.<p>

_'Sepertinya nanti aku harus bertanya pada Psyche dan Hibiya…,'_ pikirnya sambil mengetik.

* * *

><p><strong>Nakura:<strong> otak protozoan.

**Nakura:** pokoknya tipe orang yang lebih mengandalkan otot daripada otak.

**Tanaka****Tarou:** a-astaga… jadi kalian benar-benar benci pada orang yang dijodohkan dengan kalian?

**Reiji-Yume:** daripada dijodohkan dengannya, aku lebih ikhlas disuruh jadi g****o.

**Setton:** Re-Reiji-Yume-san!

**Setton:** bahasamu! (Oxo)

**Reiji-Yume:** oh, maaf.

**Toukeshiki:** bukannya benci..

**Toukeshiki:** aku hanya tidak yakin bisa menyukainya.

**Bakyura:** oh..

**Bakyura:** lalu bagaimana denganmu, Nakura-san?

**Nakura:** saat dimana dia dan aku saling menyukai itu sepertinya akan jadi hari dimana kiamat datang.

**Tanaka****Tarou:** ahaha…

**Tanaka****Tarou:** rasanya aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini…

**Tanaka****Tarou:** tapi setidaknya kalian bisa mencoba menyukai mereka'kan?

**Reiji-Yume:** MUSTAHIL.

**Nakura:** aku setuju.

**Toukeshiki:** sepertinya susah, Tanaka Tarou-san.

**Bakyura:** coba saja mengingat-ingat sisi baik mereka.

**Bakyura:** dengan begitu bisa saja kalian malah jatuh cinta pada mereka! XD

**Nakura:** tidak lucu, Bakyura-san.

**Setton:** kalau begitu coba pikirkan bagaimana perasaan kalian pada mereka.

**Setton:** apakah benar kalian benci pada mereka atau ada hal lain yang membuat kalian merasa kalian membenci mereka.

* * *

><p>Izaya berhenti mengetik ketika membaca balasan dari Setton. Entah kenapa kalimat yang terpampang di depan matanya itu terasa menusuk.<p>

_'Apakah benar kalian benci pada mereka,'_

Tentu saja dia membenci Shizuo! Dia bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan hal itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_'Atau ada hal lain yang membuat kalian merasa kalian membenci mereka.'_

Maksudnya? Jadi Izaya benci pada Shizuo karena suatu hal, begitu? Hmph, konyol.

* * *

><p><strong>Nakura:<strong> sayangnya aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar membencinya.

**Setton:** a-ah? Begitu, ya?

**Bakyura:** agh! Kalian ini…

**Bakyura:** kalian sadar tidak kalau kejadian yang kalian alami ini seperti yang ada di komik-komik?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** maksudmu?

**Bakyura:** ayolah!

**Bakyura:** ini seperti cerita klasik dimana dua orang yang saling benci dijodohkan terus dipaksa tinggal satu rumah dan pelan-pelan malah saling suka!

**Bakyura:** …walaupun keduanya dalam denial….

* * *

><p>"<strong>HMPH!"<strong>

Izaya yang sedang meminum air ketika membaca balasan Bakyura menyemburkan air yang dia minum.

* * *

><p><strong>Reiji-Yume:<strong>APA? (*⌂';)

**Nakura:** mana mungkin!

**Toukeshiki:** …

**Setton:** benar juga, ya…

**Tanaka****Tarou:**seperti dorama saja…

**Bakyura:**masa' kalian tidak sadar? (-_-||;)

**Bakyura:**dari yang kalian beritahukan, ini tinggal menunggu sampai kalian saling suka saja.

**Reiji-Yume:** NGGAK MUNGKIN!

**Nakura:** tolong jangan bercanda, Bakyura-san.

**Nakura:**ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

**Bakyura:** siapa yang bilang aku bercanda?

**Bakyura:** lagipula memang ada kemungkinan kalian saling suka'kan?

**Bakyura:**berarti aku tidak sepenuhnya salah.

-Nakura keluar dari forum-

**Bakyura:**ah… Shimatta.

**Bakyura:**dia ngambek….

**Tanaka****Tarou:**BAKYURA-SAN!

**Bakyura:**KENAPA AKU YANG DISALAHKAN? (oAO)

* * *

><p><em>Kediaman Heiwaima, saat yang sama...<em>

Kontras dengan keributan di forum yang baru saja di tinggalkan Izaya, forum yang dimasuki Shizuo malah tenang-tenang saja.

Barangkali kalian bertanya-tanya apa benar Shizuo sedang chatting, tapi ya, _Shizuo memang sedang chatting._

Terbalik dengan perkiraan orang-orang disekitarnya, sebenarnya Shizuo tidak gaptek—apalagi butek (buta teknologi)—tapi dia tidak begitu bergantung pada yang namanya internet. Beda lagi dengan Izaya atau Shinra yang memang butuh internet untuk keperluan pekerjaan mereka. Shizuo hanya memakai internet jika memang perlu atau ketika dia bosan setengah mati.

Dia sedang chatting sekarang ini tentunya karena dia bosan dan penat.

* * *

><p><strong>Damare<strong>: bagaimana dengan filmmu selanjutnya?

**Hane**: lancar.

**Hane**: mungkin bulan depan aku bisa kembali ke Ikebukuro.

-Getsu bergabung dalam forum-

**Getsu:** konbanwa.

**Getsu:** Damare-san, Hane-san, o-genki desu ka?

**Damare**: genki da.

**Hane**: konbanwa, genki desu.

**Damare**: hn?

**Damare**: mana Host?

**Damare**: tumben dia tidak muncul.

**Getsu:** a-ah… itu… ano…

-Shitsuji bergabung dalam forum-

**Shitsuji**: dia asyik chatting di forum yang satu lagi.

**Damare**: konbanwa.

**Hane**: konbanwa.

**Getsu:** k-konbanwa, Shitsuji-san.

**Shitsuji**: konbanwa juga.

**Damare**: oh? Jadi dia asyik chatting di forum yang itu?

**Shitsuji**: mestinya.

**Shitsuji**: soalnya Fuyu juga chatting disana.

**Hane**: Fuyu?

**Getsu:** sepertinya untuk mengawasi dia…

**Getsu:** kalau-kalau playboynya kambuh lagi….

**Damare**: wajar kalau Fuyu begitu..

**Hane**: ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau kutanyakan pada kalian.

**Damare**: ?

**Shitsuji**: silakan, Hane-san.

**Hane**: apa benar kalian dijodohkan oleh Tou-san?

* * *

><p>Shizuo nyaris jatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Damare<strong>: darimana kau dengar berita itu?

**Hane**: Tou-san.

**Hane**: jadi benar, ya?

**Damare**: sayangnya, ya.

**Getsu:** benar…

**Shitsuji**: ya.

**Hane**: kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa?

**Damare**: si kutu itu.

**Damare**: aku tidak percaya Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan dia!

**Shitsuji**: entah, aku belum bertemu dengan orangnya.

**Shitsuji**: tapi jii-san bilang namanya Sakuraya.

**Hane**: Getsu?

**Getsu:** a-ano… dia….

**Getsu:** dia…

**Damare**: si delapan wajah itu?

**Getsu**: D-DAMARE-SAN!

**Hane**: delapan wajah?

**Damare**: aah, itu… aku lupa namanya tapi Host sering bilang kalau Getsudekat dengannya.

**Shitsuji**: maksudnya Hachimenroppi-san?

**Damare**: ya.

**Damare**: aku kagum kau bisa mengingat nama seperti itu, Shitsuji.

**Hane**: benar, Getsu?

**Getsu:** ….y-ya…

**Getsu:** tapi aku tidak menyukai Roppi-san dalam arti seperti itu!

**Shitsuji**: kata Host kalian sering pergi bersama.

**Getsu:** …itu karena aku sering tersesat'kan?

**Damare**: hah? Jadi penyakit buta arahmu itu belum hilang?

**Getsu:** begitulah.

* * *

><p>Shizuo tertawa kecil. Ternyata sepupunya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah sama sekali.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hane<strong>: lalu tanggapan kalian pada orang yang dijodohkan dengan kalian itu bagaimana?

**Shitsuji**: karena aku hanya tahu namanya, aku tidak bisa berkomentar dulu.

**Getsu:** entahlah.

**Getsu:** menurutku Roppi-san baik, tapi aku tidak punya perasaan suka semacam itu padanya.

**Getsu:** lagipula sepertinya dia suka orang lain.

**Damare**: aku yakin kalau kau tahu aku benci padanya.

**Damare**: kenapa Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan orang itu, aku juga tidak tahu.

**Damare**: yang jelas aku benci padanya.

**Shitsuji**: yakin?

**Shitsuji**: aku malah mendapat firasat kalau nanti kamu dan si kutu akan jadi pasangan.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Shizuo cengo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Damare<strong>: jangan bercanda.

**Damare**: tidak mungkin kami bisa jadi pasangan.

**Shitsuji**: tapi kalian malah terlihat seperti pasangan yang ada di dorama atau komik.

**Shitsuji**: sekarang benci, tapi nantinya malah jatuh cinta pada yang lain.

**Shitsuji**: tipikal.

**Damare**: mana mungkin kami bisa saling suka?

**Damare**: dia sering memprovokasiku, belum lagi dia selalu menyebarkan gossip-gosip ngawur tentangku…

**Damare**: apa dengan semua itu kami bisa saling suka?

**Getsu:** er… kalau tindakan menyebarkan gossip itu dianggap usaha untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tertarik padamu, ya.

**Shitsuji**: atau dia ingin menarik perhatianmu, jadi dia sengaja memprovokasimu.

**Shitsuji**: bisa juga karena dia cemburu.

**Damare**: Izaya cemburu?

**Damare**: tunggu sampai neraka membeku dulu, baru itu terjadi.

**Damare**: yang jelas itu mustahil.

**Hane**: apapun katamu, kali ini aku setuju dengan Shitsuji dan Getsu.

**Hane**: kalau kalian seperti ini terus, bisa jadi kalian benar-benar saling suka nantinya.

**Hane**: biarpun peluangnya kecil…

**Damare**: astaga…

**Damare**: aku tidak suka padanya!

**Hane**: kita lihat nanti, otouto.

**Hane**: ah, aku harus segera pergi.

**Hane**: manager memanggilku.

**Getsu:** jaa, Hane-san.

**Shitsuji**: dewa mata.

**Damare**: aa… jaa.

-**Hane** keluar dari forum-

**Getsu:** ah, minna, aku juga ada urusan.

**Getsu:** maaf, ya.

**Shitsuji**: hai, hai.

**Damare**: ok.

-Getsu keluar dari forum-

**Shitsuji**: kalau begitu kita juga?

**Damare**: hn.

-Shitsuji keluar dari forum-

-Damare keluar dari forum-

-Saat ini tidak ada siapa pun dalam forum-

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: A-akhirnya selesai juga bab dua ini…. saya harap kalian tidak bosan membaca karena adegan 'chatting' diatas yang amat panjang. Saya minta maaf kalau lagi-lagi terdapat typo-typo yang mengganggu. Saya sudah berusaha mengedit fanfic ini seteliti mungkin, tapi jika masih ada typo, saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Bagi yang merasa kalau cerita ini agak ganjil, saya minta maaf juga. Cerita ini mengambil setting AU, dimana masih beberapa karakter yang seharusnya berusia 20-an menjadi murid SMU tapi beberapa karakter yang masih SMU menjadi berumur 20-an. Lalu seperti adegan chatting di atas, ada kemungkinan fanfic ini mengandung spoiler untuk novel/komik/animenya. Tapi saya akan mencoba meminimalkan jumlah spoiler yang ada.

Akhir kata, saya hanya bisa berharap readers bisa menikmati cerita ini seperti menikmati chapter satunya dan memberi saya review maupun kritikan. *pasrah*

Sekali lagi, jangan lupa review ya~!

**P.S: apa ada yang bisa menebak user name siapa punya siapa? :3**


	3. Meet the Cousins and New Person

**Title:** Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara

**Author:** KOkuryoUma Oni

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** AU, ejaan & bahasa tidak baku, OOC, beberapa Alternate Age (Teenager!Shizuo, Adult!Mikado dll.), beberapa Character Song (Psychedelic!Izaya, Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu Geshiki!Shizuo, dll.), mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi., slight crossover, humanized characters.

**Pair:** ShIzaya…or Izuo?

**A/N:** Apabila ada yang keberatan dengan apa yang tercantum di warnings ini, tidak perlu repot-repot membaca fic ini dan dipersilakan untuk menekan icon back. Don't like, don't read, jangan mem-flame saya karena saya sudah memperingatkannya.

**PERHATIAN! **

Seperti yang tertulis di warnings, untuk chapter ini (dan—kemungkinan—chapter selanjutnya) akan terjadi slight crossover dengan fandom lain. Tenatang humanized characters itu, silakan bayangkan seperti karakter Tom & Jerry (pokoknya yang tidak berbentuk manusia) jadi manusia biasa. Selain itu mungkin chapter ini bakal sedikit membosankan dan sangat gaje.

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan chapter 3 ini. WB dan ulangan-ulangan benar-benar menyita waktu saya untuk mengetik cerita. But still, enjoy reading, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>Oretachi no Koyubi ga Unmei no Akai Ito de Musubarete iru Kara<strong>

**~Because Our Pinkies are tied by Red String of Fate~**

**DRRR! © Narita Ryohgo**

**HTF © Mondo Media**

**(kecuali nama lain/alias yang saya berikan pada mereka)**

* * *

><p>Uno, Wild Beast that only wants to be loved,<p>

два, manipulative Devil that loathes himself,

Three, Aloof Servant who actually afraid of outsiders,

τέσσερα, Suicidal Antisocial who curses humanity,

Go, Calm Samurai with heart like snow,

Liù, Gentle Man with sliest mind,

Sex, Affectionate Charmer with fragile heart,

Siete, Innocent Soul who bears the most corrupted heart,

Neun, Arrogant Boy who calls himself a 'Prince',

Dix, Shy Ego with brutallest Echo.

All of the pieces have been found.

What will happens if Fate decides to put the together?

Well, let the time decides it, then.

* * *

><p>-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-<p>

-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-

-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-

-Jouhou bergabung dalam forum-

**Jouhou:**hari yang indah, ya?

**Jouhou:**sayang hari ini dua orang itu bertengkar lagi.

**Jouhou:**haah~

**Jouhou:**kalau begini terus tidak seru, nih…

-Tastevinne bergabung dalam forum-

**Tastevinne:**berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak.

**Tastevinne:**aku tahu tujuanmu kemari bukan untuk ini.

**Jouhou:**ah, Tastevinne-chan tidak menarik!

**Tastevinne:**jangan panggil aku begitu!

**Jouhou:**lho?

**Jouhou:**tapi Tastevinne-CHAN'kan benar-benar PEREMPUAN?

**Tastevinne:**bagaimana denganmu, Jouhou-chan?

**Jouhou:**（￣へ￣）

**Jouhou:**benar-benar, deh.

**Jouhou:**kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?

**Tastevinne:**sayangnya tidak untuk urusan semacam ini.

**Jouhou:**baiklah.

**Jouhou:**lebih baik sekarang kau menyingkir dari sini.

**Tastevinne:**ceritanya aku diusir, nih?

**Jouhou:**mungkin.

**Tastevinne:**tch.

**Tastevinne:**_ja na._

**Tastevinne:**selamat mimpi buruk.

-Tastevinne keluar dari forum-

**Jouhou:**_mattaku…_

**Jouhou:**_mendokusei na._

**Jouhou:**….

**Jouhou:**aku tahu kau sejak tadi sudah membaca apa saja yang tertulis disini.

**Jouhou:**aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi.

**Jouhou:**aku, bukan hanya aku sebenarnya, kami butuh bantuanmu.

**Jouhou:**tidak perlu cemas, ini bukan permintaan yang sulit, kok.

**Jouhou:**tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan ini secara langsung.

**Jouhou:**temui aku di Fillo Rosso del Destino, hari ini jam sembilan malam.

**Jouhou:**jangan menolak, aku tahu kau sudah berada di Shinjuku.

* * *

><p><em>Shinjuku, Café Daybreak, 7.45 P.M.<em>

Pemandangan café Daybreak hari itu kelihatannya sama saja seperti hari-hari biasanya. Pelanggan datang silih berganti, membuat para pegawai café sibuk luar biasa. Tawa riang gadis-gadis yang berkumpul, denting sendok bertemu piring dan berbagai suara lainnya. Namun, ada yang tak terpengaruh dengan semua itu, yaitu seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja paling sudut. Penampilannya terlihat menyolok karena topi dan trench coat kerah tinggi berhias faux fur yang dia kenakan. Di tambah lagi penampilannya serba hitam, kecuali bagain faux fur yang warnanya seperti campuran marun dan violet. Jelas saja menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika melihat layar laptopnya. Dia meneguk kopi yang dia pesan sebelum mengetik sesuatu.

* * *

><p>-Maya bergabung dalam forum-<p>

**Maya:** _mattaku…_

**Maya:** ternyata aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasanmu ya?

**Maya:** baiklah, aku mengerti

**Maya:** kalau begitu biarkan aku bersiap-siap dulu, ne?

**Jouhou:**ah, kalau begitu aku juga harus siap-siap!

**Jouhou:**aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin jika mau bertemu denganmu'kan?

**Jouhou:**sampai nanti~

**Jouhou:**jangan lupa ya, Manya-kun

-Jouhou keluar dari forum-

* * *

><p>Kali ini tawa kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maya:<strong> tentu, Kanra-san

-Maya keluar dari forum-

-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-

-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-

-Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dalam forum-

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya, SMU Raira, 3.34 P.M.<em>

Har ini benar-benar NERAKA DUNIA.

Sebenarnya baik Shinra dan Kadota sudah memperkirakan jika pertengkaran Izaya dan Shizuo hari ini bakal lebih 'sadis'. Bayangkan saja, kemarin kedua musuh bebuyutan itu sama-sama mendapat kejutan dari orang tua mereka yang berupa berita perjodohan keduanya. Parahnya lagi, keduanya diwajibkan tinggal bersama-sama supaya—kalau dalam bahasa Kanra—untuk _'mengenali satu sama lain lebih dalam'_.

Oh, alangkah ambigunya kata-kata itu.

Tapi apapun alasannya, hari ini mau tidak mau Izaya dan Shizuo harus pindah ke apartemen baru mereka. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja Shinra dan kadota dengan senang hati—plus sepertiga cemas, sepertiga ngeri—ingin ikut serta ke apartemen baru mereka untuk melihat tempat tinggal baru kedua orang itu—sekalian jadi tenaga tambahan kalau-kalau keduanya belum beres-beres. Sayang, niat suci itu tak jadi terlaksana karena Kadota sibuk sementara Shinra… tebak saja sendiri. Yang jelas ada hubunganya dengan Dullahan yang dia taksir sejak jaman jebot.

Eh? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang mereka yang ada di apartemen lama, katamu?

"Entahlah…yang pasti pagi ini sudah dibawa kesana," jawab Shizuo

"Wanita itu hanya bilang agar segera ke sana….," lanjut Izaya dengan nada penuh dendam.

Cukup sampai disana. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun kita sudah bisa menebak jika ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan seorang wanita—yang menurut Izaya—jelmaan Lucifer bernama Orihara Kanra.

Oke, lebay. Lagipula Kanra itu manusia asli, kok.

Jadi begitulah, selama kurang lebih delapan jam Shinra dan Kadota harus siap sedia mencegah Izaya dan Shizuo yang bad mood mengamuk. Memang tidak semua usaha yang mereka lakukan berhasil, sih, tapi 3 gagal dari 47 kali itu tidak begitu parah'kan? Lagipula properti sekolah yang rusak hanya beberapa kursi dan meja plus pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan ada 3 korban gegar otak saja **(A/N: 'hanya'?)**, melenceng jauh dari perkiraan kedua orang itu.

Keempat pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Suasana sudah agak sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang terlihat masih disana termasuk mereka.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore!" Shinra melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam setengah 4.

"Aah… lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang, mereka melihat 2 orang pemuda. Pemuda yang bersandar di dinding gerbang memakai trench coat kerah tinggi hitam berhias faux fur marun pucat. Untuk bawahannya dia memakai celana panjang jeans hitam dan sepatu senada. Selain penampilannya yang serba hitam (kecuali untuk bagian faux fur), pemuda itu juga mengenakan baret yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sementara itu, pemuda lainnya mengenakan seragam militer lengkap dengan baretnya. Dia juga memakai kalung dengan 2 dog tag dan fingerless glove dan boot. Pemuda berseragam militer itu melihat mereka sebelum menepuk pundak pemuda lainnya dan menunjuk ke kwartet Raira itu.

Kadota mengernyit heran. "Seragam itu bukan seragam militer Jepang'kan?" Teman-temannya yang lain juga mengangguk. Kalau melihat seragamnya sih, pemuda itu jelas berpangkat sersan dan sepertinya berasal dari militer…U.S., mungkin?

Keempatnya makin waspada ketika pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekati mereka. Dia berhenti melangkah ketika jarak diantara mereka tinggal 3 langkah. Sebuah senyum—seringai—terpasang di wajahnya, seringai yang entah kenapa amat identik dengan seringai Izaya.

"_Maa_, Ii-kun sudah besar ya?"

Suara itu terdengar amat akrab ditelinga pemuda bermata merah kecoklatan itu. Izaya memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda didepannya. Mata Izaya melebar seketika ketika dia ingat siapa orang itu.

"K-Kau! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk tinggal disini, Ii-kun," orang itu berkata dengan senyum masih terpampang di bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat beradu pandang, akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari raut wajah heran Shizuo, Shinra dan Kadota.

"Ah, maaf, harusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu, ya..," ucapnya sambil melepas baret yang dia pakai.

Shizuo, Shinra dan Kadota melongo.

Orang yang ada di depan mereka itu seperti refleksi diri Izaya yang lebih dewasa. Rambut eboninya terlihat amat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, namun serasi dengan mata merah anggurnya. Kilat jahil khas Orihara juga terlihat di sana, menandakan jika orang itu sudah pasti kerabat Izaya. Tapi ada hal yang benar-benar membedakan Izaya dan orang itu. Jika seringai Izaya lebih menjurus mengejek atau meremehkan, seringai yang ditunjukkan orang itu murni seringai jahil bercampur geli.

"Orihara Manya, _yoroshiku_, Heiwajima Shizuo, Kishitani Shinra, Kadota Kyohei."

* * *

><p>-Bakyura bergabung dalam forum-<p>

**Bakyura:** sudah dengar berita?

**Bakyura:** lagi-lagi muncul geng warna baru di Ikebukuro.

**Bakyura:** aku belum tahu pasti apa warna mereka

**Bakyura:** tapi mereka sudah mulai memperluas teritorinya sampai ke Shinjuku

**Bakyura:** dan sekarang beberapa tempat di sekitar pintu barat juga sudah dihiasi graffiti mereka

-Tanaka Tarou bergabung dalam forum-

**Tanaka****Tarou:** eh?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** kenapa belum ada yang memberitakan hal ini?

**Bakyura:** hm…

**Bakyura:** soalnya graffiti mereka sengaja dibuat diatas graffiti lain yang sudah ada.

**Bakyura:** jadinya terlihat seperti kerjaan orang iseng

**Tanaka****Tarou:** oh…

-Saika bergabung dalam forum-

**Saika:** _ano,_ Tanaka Tarou-san, Bakyura-san

**Saika:** sepertinya bukan hanya disektiar pintu barat saja.

**Saika:** aku sempat melihat graffiti baru di dekat Raira Gakuen

-Setton bergabung dalam forum-

**Setton:** dan di pintu timur juga ada

**Tanaka****Tarou:** hah?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** aku sama sekali tidak tahu.. Padahal aku sering berada di dekat Raira Gakuen

**Tanaka****Tarou:** terus apa nama gengnya?

**Bakyura:** mengenai hal itu…

**Bakyura:** entahlah.

**Setton:** eh?

**Setton:** jadi Bakyura-san juga tidak tahu?

**Bakyura:** soalnya dari graffiti yang kulihat, mereka tidak mencantumkan nama gengnya.

**Bakyura:** aku memperkirakan mereka satu geng karena tulisan graffiti yang dipakai mirip.

**Saika:** ah, iya!

**Setton:** benar juga…

**Setton:** tulisannnya juga mirip-mirip.

**Setton:** tapi rasanya geng ini aneh…

**Bakyura:** ya, aku juga merasa begitu.

**Saika:** kenapa?

**Setton:** soalnya graffitinya itu lebih mirip nama anggota yang menulisnya

**Tanaka****Tarou:** kenapa Setton-san bisa bilang begitu?

**Bakyura:** soalnya mana ada geng bernama 'S'?

**Saika:** eh?

**Saika:** yang kulihat itu… 'A'

**Setton:** aku lihat 2 'AE', lalu 1 'T' dan 'U'.

**Tanaka****Tarou:** ah, kalau begitu aku juga pernah melihatnya.

**Tanaka****Tarou:** dan sepertinya aku bisa mengasumsikan nama gengnya itu.

**Bakyura:** hah?

**Setton:** lalu apa namanya?

**Tanaka****Tarou:** aku tidak yakin itu nama asli geng mereka

**Tanaka****Tarou:** tapi tertulis 'HTF'

* * *

><p><em>Ikebukuro, gerbang SMU Raira, 3.40 P.M.<em>

Shizuo, Shinra dan Kadota akhirnya bisa menguasai diri masing-masing setelah melihat duplikat Izaya yang lebih dewasa bernama Orihara Manya itu. Yah, mereka pastinya terkejut melihat Manya, tapi pertemuan mereka dengan Kanra sepertinya membuat mereka sedikit terbiasa dengan keluarga Izaya yang wajahnya mirip-mirip semua. Manya kembali meletakkan beretnya di atas kepala tapi kali ini dia tidak memakainya serapat tadi. Dia memberi isyarat pada keempat orang itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kanra-san memintaku mengantar kalian ke apartemen baru. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum kesorean."

"Sekarang saja sudah kesorean, kok," jawab Izaya pedas.

Manya tersenyum. "Makanya aku minta temanku mengantar."

Akhirnya kelima orang itu mendekati si pemuda berpakaian militer yang menunggu mereka dengan sabar. Kali ini barulah keempatnya menyadari kalau ada jeep militer yang diparkir dekat sekolah.

"_Maa, omatase shimashita._ Kami sudah siap!" ujar Manya pada pemuda itu. Dia mengangguk.

"_Daijoubu da yo._ Aku juga tidak sedang buru-buru."

Keempat orang itu mengerjapan matanya mendengar kata-kata teman Manya itu.

_'Lho? Aksennya kok..?'_

Manya berbalik menghadap keempat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Perkenalkan, dia temanku, Felix alias Flippy." Laki-laki bernama panggilan Flippy itu tersenyum kecil sambil membuat gerakan hormat ala militer.

"Felix Grizzly, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

"Nah, ayo naik. Sepupu kalian sudah menunggu di sana!" Mereka memanjat naik ke jeep militer Felix. Sang empunya mobil duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Manya duduk di sebelahnya dan duo ShizuIza duduk di jok belakang. Tapi mereka menyadari jika Kadota dan Shinra tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Lho? Kalian tidak ikut?"

"_Maa… suman,_ aku ada janji belajar bersama juniorku,"

"Ada sedikit 'urusan',"

Manya dan Flippy manggut-manggut. "Oh.. _jaa, ki o tsukete ne!_"

_"Un! Mata ashita, Izaya, Shizuo."_

_"Aa, jaa."_

Mereka tetap disana sampai sosok Shinra dan Kadota menghilang di belokan. Begitu keduanya tak terlihat, mobilpun berjalan meninggalkan Ikebukuro dan menuju Shinjuku.

…

Tunggu, yang mengemudi mobil tadi itu…

**_Flippy_**'kan?

* * *

><p><em>Shinjuku, apartemen Fillo Rosso del Destino, setengah jam kemudian.<em>

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Seorang wanita yang kita kenali sebagai Orihara Kanra tampak mengetukkan hak sepatunya ke lantai dengan tak sabar. Sesekali dia melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya lalu menghela nafas. Kanra kembali mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

_'Ya ampun, lama benar mereka!'_

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. **CKIIIITTTT!**_

Suara decit ban itu membuat Kanra tersentak. Dia, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, seketika menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat sebuah jeep militer yang dikemudikan dengan kecepatan melebihi batas normal mendekati tempat itu. Di mobil itu duduk keponakannya sementara di kursi pengemudi duduk seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai salah satu penghuni apartemen Fillo Rosso del Destino ini. Lalu.. Oho! Di jok belakang jeep tersebut juga ada Izaya dan Shizuo. Akhirnya!

**_CKIITTTT!_**

"Minggir~~!"

**"WHOOAAA!"**

**"#%*)&%_!"**

**"OH F*** YEAH!"**

Pertunjukan mobil rabies (?) itu selesai ketika Flippy menginjak pedal rem dengan keras dan membuat mobil berhenti mendadak. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dua orang siswa Raira itu langsung melompat turun dari mobil. Wajah keduanya tampak pucat, seperti habis bertemu hantu. Keduanya juga harus saling berpegangan agar tidak jatuh karena kaki mereka gemetar hebat.

"Akhirnya…," wajah Izaya tampak melas. Senyum yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya juga lenyap, lain dengan Manya yang malah nyengir.

Manya dan Flippy ikut turun dari mobil. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menyunggingkan senyum malu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_G-gomen._ Aku selalu terbawa suasana tidap kali menaiki jeep.."

_"Ahaha.. daijoubu, daijoubu.."_

**"Ehem."**

Keempat pemuda itu akhirnya mendapati Kanra berdiri di depan mereka.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa baru sekarang kalian sampai?" Manya tertawa hambar melihat Kanra.

"_Wari_, Kanra-san. Tadi kami sempat salah jalan..," ujarnya sambil melirik Flippy yang menunduk malu.

_"Gomenasai…."_

Lagi-lagi Kanra menghela nafas. Kalau Flippy yang salah, apa boleh buat. Dia memang belum lama tinggal di Jepang.

_"Mattaku…"_

"_Sou ie ba,_ Kanra-san mau pergi kemana?" tanya Manya yang akhirnya menyadari jika pakaian yang dikenakan Kanra hari itu berbeda dari biasanya.

Hari ini dia mengenakan tube dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan corak garis membentuk pola kupu-kupu. Bagian roknya agak mengembang karena petticoat dan di pinggangnya terlilit obi putih dengan corak siluet suzuran berwarna hitam. Selain gaun itu, dia juga mengenakan jaket setengah badan berhoodie hitam dengan faux fur di tepi hoodienya. Sebagai alas kaki, dia memakai high heels Mary Jane hitam dengan stocking putih. singkat kata, pakaian itu terlihat seperti prom dress ditubuh Kanra.

"Ah, ini? Aku harus menemui seseorang dan aku ingin mengejutkan orang itu. Karena kalian sudah datang, aku mau pergi," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Oh, tentang kamar kalian nomor berapa, tanya saja pada yang lain."

Baru saja Izaya mau bicara, Kanra langsung pergi..

…dengan parkour. Pinter banget, ya?

_"…Ano onna…."_

"Haha… _mou_, Kanra-san…"

Shizuo dan Flippy hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat interaksi Izaya dan Manya dengan Kanra. Berurusan dengan Orihara ternyata memang susah! Flippy jadi kasihan dengan Shizuo yang nantinya harus berurusan terus dengan Izaya dan keluarganya. Semoga saja Shizuo bisa tabah dan sabar menghadapi mereka… amin.

"Yah, daripada diam terus disini, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?" ujar Flippy. Ketiga orang lainnya menganggukkan kepala sebelum mengikutinya.

Akan tetapi, kejutan (baca: siksaan) tidak berhenti sampai disana.

"Siapa yang kau sebut rakyat jelata, _gaki_?"

"Siapa lagi selain kau?"

_"U-um… mou De-Delic-nii! D-dame yo!"_

"Hibi-chan! Jangan bertengkar disini, dong! Bikin malu, ah!"

"..Ya ampun, lagi-lagi begini…"

"_Maa, maa._ Delic, sudahlah. Biarkan saja."

"…"

"….Memalukan.."

Demi kuda lumping jingkrak melihara kura-kura dan mahluk-mahluk imut nan autis dari Happy Tree Town *dibantai*, apa dewa-dewa di Valhalla masih kurang puas menyiksa Flippy? Masa' lagi-lagi dia dihadapkan dengan kopiannya Izaya dan Shizuo?

_"Bloody hell…"_

Manya yang melihat ekspresi 'WTF' di wajah sobatnya itu menepuk pundak pemuda itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia saja masih belum terbiasa melihat kemiripan wajah mereka itu, kok. Maklum, kemiripan mereka bukan sekadar sebelas-duabelas lagi. Tinggal menyamakan warna mata, dandanan, sikap mereka saja dan tada! Lima pasang (plus satu) duo Shizuo-Izaya pun jadi!

"Manya…"

"Hm? Kenapa Flip?"

"Kalau PTSDku makin parah setelah bertemu sepupumu dan tunangannya itu, ini semua salahmu."

Manya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menepuk pundak Flippy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** akhirnya selesai, fyuh. *mengusap keringat*

Jujur, saya agak kecewa dengan chapter 3 ini. Writer's block plus ulangan berlimpah memang bener-bener bikin stress. Saya mati ide waktu sudah jadi setengah chapter.

Kali ini saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau jalan ceritanya makin aneh dan agak maksa. Belum lagi nama abal yang saya berikan untuk Flippy… saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ada fans HTF yang merasa nggak suka dengan nama itu *sembah sujud*.

Tappi sisi baiknya, semua pair sudah bermunculan ^^.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan saya usahakan agar cerita yang kurang jelas ini bisa makin dimengerti. Saya minta maaf lagi kalau crossover yang ada malah membuat readers eneg (walau focus cerita tetap di ShizuoIzaya), ceritanya jadi makin gaje, typo masih bertebaran dan lainnya. Kalau mau mengkiritk, silakan. Saya akan menerima kritik kalian dengan terbuka selama kritik itu bersifat membangun atau bukan flame.

Saya mohon kalian memberi review untuk fanfic ini. tolong berikan pendapat/kritik kalian, terutama kalau ada bagian yang aneh/bikin bingung. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki cerita ini dan akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian mau memerikan opini kalian. Jujur, saya sangat berharap kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini seperti chapter sebelumnya, tapi kalau mengecewakan, saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Akhir kata, please review so I can improve my story.

K. Oni


	4. PERHATIAN

**Perhatian**

**Dalam waktu dekat, saya berencana menghapus chapter 3 cerita ini.**

**Kenapa?**

**Ini karena saya tidak puas dengan chapter 3 dari cerita ini. Kalau mau jujur, saya sendiri merasa kalau chapter itu terlalu kacau dan terlalu dipaksakan. Rencananya, saya akan menghapus chapter 3 itu setelah chapter yang baru rampung.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview maupun membaca chapter 3 itu. Tolong maafkan kesalahan saya ini. Saya akan mengusahakan chapter 3 yang baru segera diupload secepatnya.**

**Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih.**

**Regards,**

**K. Oni.**


End file.
